The Value of Peace
by farki
Summary: PART 1 The New Republic is bringing an end to the remains of the Empire. However, a key base on Hoth has been assaulted and the Republic called in reinforcements from Naboo... (This will contain modified versions of Episodes 7, 8 and 9) 22ABY - 40ABY
1. Part 1 Opening Crawl

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

 **THE VALUE OF PEACE**

The NEW REPUBLIC rules the galaxy hoping to bring peace and prosperity. They hope to bring a swift end to the last remains of the Empire.

The IMPERIAL REMENANTS are scattered across the galaxy often attacking key outposts of the Republic. They are headed by a mysterious figure unknown to the forces of good.

In a daring attempt to conquer the Outer Rim, the IMPERIAL REMENANT headed by Commander Gideon Hask have attacked the Hoth system. The Republic have called in reinforcements from an ally from Naboo...


	2. Fight for Hoth

_Hoth System, 22ABY_

Imperial dreadnought dominated the skies. They were truly ablaze. One New Republic cruiser after another was decimated into thin air.  
Two T-65 X-wing Starfighters raced through the battle as several shining silver cruisers raced out of hyperspace. They were the Naboo NB-11 cruisers _Veruna_ and _Destiny_. Several N-1 Starfighters raced from the capital ships taking on masses of TIE fighters. They were just a distraction for the two X-wings to reach the surface.  
"Applia Squadron, form up behind us," one pilot declared from the X-wing, "Cover us for our decent."  
"Father, I'll contact the New Republic, let them know we're coming," the other pilot announced switching on his holo-projector as he flicked switches. It turned on projecting the image of Senator Leia Organa.

"I'm so glad you and your forces could make it to reinforce us, I know King Ghatts Skywalker, which means you must be Prince Ali, pleasure to meet you your highness," Leia told the pilot, the sixteen-year-old Prince Ali Skywalker of Naboo.

"Good to meet you too General," Ali replied, "Where are your forces front line currently?"

"An old Rebellion Base, Echo Base, I'll transmit the coordinates so you can find your way here," Leia explained as the holo-projector deactivated.

"Father, follow my lead, I know where they are," Ali told his father, Ghatts.

"Ok, I'll trust you to find your way," Ghatts joked before talking to Applia Squadron, "Keep tight, there might still be fighters at ground level."

The two starfighters raced through Hoth's atmosphere as the space battle faded behind them as they were followed by a parade of six N-1 Starfighters.  
"Incoming TIEs!" a N-1 pilot shouted as he was shot down. The N-1s did not last long as TIE Interceptors ripped through the parade with ease firing on the two X-wings which raced through a valley on Hoth as walkers appeared ahead. Ghatts did not like their chances of survival but all of a sudden the TIEs were ripped out the air by a YT-1300 model Correllian Freighter, the Millennium Falcon. It was Han Solo and Chewbacca as they shot down any more TIEs in the area.  
"You're all clear to land!" Han instructed through the communication system as the two X-wings raced through the doors of Echo Base as they closed behind them.

They climbed out the X-wings and proceeded out the hanger as they were met by Leia in the corridor.  
"Good to meet you again, your highness," Leia greeted Ghatts, "I was just on my way to greet you."  
"What's the situation?" Ghatts asked.  
"Several AT-AT walkers approaching, we have Y-wing bombers currently on their way to combat, but they'll need cover," Leia explained, "We'll need all the help we can get."  
"Mission accepted," Ali replied, "Good to meet you Senator."  
"Good luck, we're counting on you," Leia replied as the two walked back towards the hanger.  
"I though we'd see Aljan here, he fights for the Republic," Ali told his father about his younger brother.  
"You know we don't talk about that, Aljan left to fight because they needed him, at least you stayed," Ghatts explained, "He'd rather be a leader of a fighting force than a royal family."  
"We'll see him again, some day," Ali replied as they entered the hanger and climbed into their X-wings as marshals guided them out. They accelerated into the battle as the walkers came into sight. Y-wing bombers joined them from over the hills. They were guarded by A-wing Interceptors.

Gideon Hask stood at the command station of the leading AT-AT which strode on towards Echo Base.  
"Prepare to fire on their main shield generator," he commanded as they walkers continued on forwards to be met with heavy fire from Republic fighters.

Ali sped between the AT-ATs providing a distraction for the Y-wing bombers to disable the first walker as he turned to race back for another attack run. He sped over the crashed walker as he looked down below to see a snowtrooper shoot another snowtrooper as they continued on in their squadron leaving one behind. It just showed how corrupt the remains of the Empire were. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the controls overheated. In his distraction he had been shot down as he plummeted into the ground, the snow shielding his crash landing. He jumped out and ran out of range of the AT-AT walkers. He pulled out his comlink but then noticed the same squadron of snowtroopers advancing towards his location.

The snowtroopers clambered through the battlefield as they watched a blue blade shoot from behind a mound. They loaded their blasters and fired as one by one their shots plummeted back into them. Ali continued past the dead snowtroopers. If he continued this way, maybe he could find the other snowtrooper, perhaps they were a defector. The snow storm worsened as incredible winds whipped his hair. He was not made for his cold weather.

The storm blocked the vision of the AT-ATs and the starfighters as they accidently crashed into the walkers knocking down them.  
"Evacuate the battle zone, we can't keep fighting in this weather, switch your GPS on to autopilot landing at Echo Base," Ghatts commanded as the fighters escaped the AT-ATs and travelled back into the base.

Ghatts jumped out his X-wing swiping his ruined grey hair over to one side as Leia walked up to him.

"There was nothing more you could do, the weather was worsening," Leia told him, "Where's your son?"

"Oh no," Ghatts cried, "He must have crashed, I'm going to find him."

"That's suicide," Leia replied, "There is nothing more you can do."

"Great, I just hope I don't loose him," Ghatts told Leia.

Ali stumbled through the storm as he found what he was looking for. The snowtrooper was half buried beneath the snow and unconscious. He ran up to them digging the snow off them and taking their helmet off. The face of a young girl bitten with frostbite looked back at him.

"Is this really what the Empire is doing?" he asked in shock, "Are you alright?"

"The Empire has worse things than this," she mumbled back him unable to get her words out properly, "Go, if you stay out here any longer you'll freeze."

"I'm talking you back to Echo Base," Ali told her as he watched her pass out, "No, wake up please!"

She was unconscious, Ali had to get this defector back to Echo Base. He scooped her body which had added weight from the disabled systems in her snowtrooper armour. The long walk back to Echo Base in the snow lay ahead.


	3. Imperial Retreat

_The Dawn of Tranquillity_ , was the New Republic's most powerful ship. Competent as the ship was, it's admiral was just as competent. Admiral Ackbar, the famed Rebel Leader who commanded the fleet at Endor and Jakku, sat in his chair on the bridge overlooking the battle scene.

"Admiral," a young 15-year-old man piped up from behind him, "Incoming transmission from Senator Organa."

"Lieutenant Aljan, patch her through," Ackbar commanded as he watched the blue holo-projected image of Leia arise before him.

"Admiral, the weather has taken a turn for the worst, our fighters have withdrawn because there is no more we can do," Leia told him, "However, the base is still under fire from Imperial walkers."

"Senator Organa, that base is stronger than you think," Ackbar replied, "The storm should clear soon and you'll be clear to go again."

"And one more thing," Leia expressed, "King Ghatts's son is trapped outside in the storm."

Aljan turned from the battle analysis table to face the holo-projection alerted by his brother's name. He was stuck outside, in a storm, on Hoth. His father had let him leave to fight the Imperial Remnant because he was bored of staying on Naboo and being stuck not doing anything about current affairs. The Remnants had to be stopped, because they could come back to haunt them again someday.

* * *

Commander Gideon Hask watched as the last AT-AT was swept over by the racing winds, there was nothing more me could do.

"Fall back, return to base," Hask commanded as the walker turned itself away from Echo Base and plodded away, "We will get these rebel scum another day."

A hologram suddenly projected in-front of Hask, it was General Brendol Hux, the father of a new remnant which had been forming in the unknown regions, the First Order. They were yet to strike, but controlled the remaining Imperial remnants from the background. Hux had placed his son, Armitage in command of their new forces.

"Commander, I can tell your attack failed by the look on your face," Hux told Hask, "The Supreme Leader will not be accepting of this failure."

"There was nothing more I could do, my patrol destroyed by not the Republic, but the storm itself," Hask argued, "The First Order would hate to loose someone like me."

"Return to the _Irokian_ at once!" Hux commanded as the hologram deactivated and Hask turned his nose up at Hux.

* * *

"Senator, we're picking up a signal from the rear of the base, a life-form approaching," an officer told Leia as she looked into the monitor to see the life-form slowly approaching the base.

"Open the rear doors, I'm going to take a look," Leia instructed as she strolled through the base towards the rear entrance.

Ali staggered across the snowy wastelands still holding the unconscious body of the girl. He heard a creak as light appeared ahead. He finally had arrived back at Echo Base. He continued staggering into the warm base as the doors closed behind him and he dropped the body onto a transportation vehicle.

"If you are, they he will be too," Leia replied, "Who's the girl?"

"An Imperial defector, she could give us valuable information about who is in control of this Remnant," Ali explained.

"Your brother made contact not long ago, he was seeing if you were ok," Leia told Ali.

"I'll contact him, I just want to here some good news for once," Ali replied as he walked off towards his quarters.

* * *

Ali checked on the girl, she was showing signs of recovering which was good, but she was kept unconscious to increase healing. He was alone in the medical room apart from a few droids. The door suddenly opened as Ali jolted his head to look at his father, Ghatts.

"Glad you could make it back," Ghatts told him, "I'd hate to loose you."

"Thanks," Ali replied, "I need rest, the long trek back here has left me worn out."

"Who's the girl?" Ghatts questioned looking down at the sleeping girl Ali had rescued earlier, "I don't recall seeing her around here."

"Look, I know you won't agree with this but, she's a snowtrooper," Ali sighed sitting on her bed watching Ghatts grow angry, "But she's a defector!"

"Why did you help an enemy?" Ghatts growled, "Those troopers are deadly and she's probably a spy!"

"Her patrol abandoned her, I saw it!" Ali replied, "She's a poor girl, around my age, taken by the Empire, I could tell she had no respect for them!"

"Once she has healed, she goes to prison, ok!" Ghatts commanded, "Learn a lesson, don't trust them, before it is too late."

Ghatts stormed out the room. His father wanted him to do what he said, but Ali had other plans.

* * *

The New Republic fleet watched as the Imperial Remnant escaped the system. They had a victory, but it wouldn't have been so without the Naboo's help. Admiral Ackbar contacted Leia from the bridge of the Dawn of Tranquillity.

"Senator, the Imperial fleet is in retreat, we have won," Ackbar exclaimed.

"If it wasn't for the clearing storm, those walkers would have blasted his old base to pieces," Leia replied, "We have a victory, but not without heavy losses."

"The Naboo have changed the tide of the battle, leave the planet, we'll regroup at Hosnian Prime," Ackbar commanded.

"I've got to get back to my duties, the Senate don't like taking action against the remnants, so they wouldn't like me out here," Leia exclaimed as the hologram deactivated.

* * *

Ali had his father distracted, he signalled for a soldier to push the medical bed the girl was on into a transport. He closed the door as his father turned around to see him in the window.

"No!" Ghatts cried as he ran after the transport.

Ali sat next to the pilot as the ship lifted off the ground and escaped the system towards Naboo.

* * *

Hask stormed onto the bridge of the _Irokian_ to see Hux standing proud watching over hyperspace. He turned to face him.

"Ah Hask, just in time, the Supreme Leader is making contact," Hux sniggered.

The hologram of a deformed man appeared before them. He looked frail and weak, his face was elongated and broken. He was not to be underestimated though.

"Supreme Leader, our attack has failed, but our forces are still in one piece," Brendol Hux told him, "The ground attack failed because they were led by a coward."

Hask gulped in fear.

"Hux, I see Commander Hask had no choice in tactic he was wise to evacuate his forces, it was a tactical retreat!" the Supreme Leader roared, "As for you, you evacuated because your are the coward."

"Supreme Leader, I disagree-" Hux tried to explain as he was caught by the throat.

"Commander Hask!" he commanded, "I leave you in-charge of this operation, return to the fleet at once."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."


	4. Elisa and the Battle for Theed

_Theed City, Naboo, 22ABY_

It had been a few days, Ali sat on the balcony in his quarters looking over the beautiful city of Theed. It was truly the most elegant and beautiful city in the entire galaxy. He was worried, his father had still not made contact after he deserted him on Hoth. Maybe that wasn't the best of ideas. But he had come to Naboo to save her, the girl. Because the medical care back at the Royal Palace was much greater than that of the old rebel base. He took a sip of his white tea. Today was definitely not the warmest of days Theed experienced.

"Your highness, a visitor," a richly dressed man exclaimed from the doorway of the balcony as Ali looked back at him.

"Send them in please," he replied smiling with hope that she had finally healed from the horrific frostbite she had contracted when Ali had first met her.

She walked in, Ali could see his people had welcomed her with pleasure, despite her enemy background. She had been fitted with a beautiful blue dress as she smiled with happiness back at Ali.

"Good to meet you your highness," she told him politely bowing before him, "Thank you for saving me, I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need to bow," Ali joked, "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, your people have treated me better than I have ever been treated before, especially not from the First Order," she told him, "They did even give me a name, just FN-1345."

"First Order?" Ali asked, "What's the First Order?"

"They are the most well equipped remnant of the Empire," she explained, "Ruled over by the one they call Snoke, Supreme Leader Snoke."

"You said you never was given a name, you're going to need one," Ali pondered thinking to himself as a familiar name relating to this girl arose, "Ah, I know, Elisa?"

"Elisa? I like it," she replied as Ali looked at her, "Its nice to have a real name."

"It's a shame you've been stuck with this First Order, a beautiful lady like you could have fitted in around here," Ali complimented Elisa, "We'll get you a home here, I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, I appreciate it so much," Elisa replied, "I'll do anything for you, you saved my life."

"What makes this First Order so powerful?" Ali asked, "What do they have?"

There was suddenly a massive roar from above as Elisa glared up to the sky to see a fleet of three kilometre long Resurgant-class Star Destroyers.

"No!" she cried, "Well if you want to know, there they are!"

"You have to keep hidden," Ali instructed.

"No, I want to fight, I led them here," Elisa persuaded, "I can fight."

"I want to keep you safe," Ali instructed putting his hand on her shoulder, "I will make sure they don't get to you."

A figure appeared in the doorway to Ali's quarters attracting his attention. He was heavily deformed and seven feet tall with a golden robe mounting his colossal body.

"The Supreme Leader!" Elisa cried as Ali walked forwards beckoning for her to stay on the balcony.

"I was not expecting the grandson of Vader to be waiting for me," Snoke snarled drawing a lightsaber hilt, "You have potential, inside of you, potential in the light as much as in the dark, it is just a matter of what you choose."

"I won't be manipulated by you," Ali snarled in return brandishing a hilt which quickly erupted out into a blue blade, "You won't be mysterious for much longer, Snoke."

"Then I will kill you with the cruellest stroke," Snoke snarled igniting a black lightsaber blade, "Foolish child to attempt to fight."

"You may try, but you will never deny the light side of the force from prevailing," Ali explained swiping forwards at Snoke who met his attack with a rapid block.

"We shall see, we shall see," he snarled before disgustingly laughing and swinging his lightsaber low as he ferociously duelled Ali out of his quarters and down the stairs out of the palace. Snoke was merely toying with the boy.

* * *

Elisa sprinted out Ali's quarters as a battalion of stormtroopers raced into the corridor blocking her escape route. Suddenly, several rounds of a blaster pieced into one of the troopers as she looked behind to see a Naboo security officer. There was no time for games though as she ran forwards swinging her leg high into the stormtrooper's face cracking a hole into the helmet. She ducked low to reach for his blaster and shot another as she kicked the broken helmeted stormtrooper to the floor smashing his head into the marble flooring. There was no need for the officer to help, she had the situation under control.

"Milady, are you ok?" the officer asked Elisa as she turned to face him.

"Get your forces to move after the attacker who is duelling the Prince, they are heading through the streets," Elisa instructed, "We've got to defeat Snoke."

* * *

Onboard the bridge of the _Absolution_ , Commander Hask emerged into the command area approaching the young, but not to be underestimated Junior Commander Armitage Hux, son of Brendol.

"Commander, the ground attack is going as expected," Hux told Hask, "These Naboo ships are proving no issue for our destroyers."

"The Supreme Leader killed your father," Hask told him, "Brendol is dead."

"I don't care, he was scum anyway," Hux snarled, "He is the reason for my rather abusive childhood."

Hask looked at Hux, he didn't even care about the death of his own father. Suddenly, several more Naboo cruisers emerged from hyperspace.

"Fire on those cruisers!" Hux screamed at his officers, "We cannot let information of our existence spread to the Republic."

* * *

Snoke was pushing Ali back into the hanger bays where it lay empty of N-1 Starfighters. Ali knew his way around this place like the back of his hand. Snoke attempted to slice him but he rolled and jumped to a pair of double doors which opened leading into a generator complex. He could push him into the reactor hole, causing him to be disposed of. He sprinted along the walkway as Snoke's frail body followed slowly in pursuit.


	5. Duel in the Reactor

Snoke was slow compared to Ali, his fragile legs just carrying him at a pathetic pace compared to Ali's sprinting towards the reactor shaft. Yet he reached him within a minute swinging his black blade forwards as Ali blocked it with a rapid stroke of his lightsaber. But he was still being pushed further back towards the reactor.

The Naboo Security forces raced into the reactor area and onto the bridge towards the shaft ahead. Elisa ran ahead wielding the blaster she had gained from the stormtrooper. She knew Snoke better than anyone else. He had hired her as his personal secret agent, blending in with the others. He thought she was the most loyal of all, but he was wrong, horribly wrong. She deserted when she had the chance but she was knocked down, by another elite stormtrooper, the squadron had left her to die frostbitten in the cold of Hoth., but Ali had saved her, she would do anything for him.

Ali was loosing his concentration, he was aimlessly swinging at Snoke, trying to find an opening, trying to make sure he did no more harm to him or his people. But he was caught off guard. A split second, which cost him his right arm. He was violently thrust down the shaft as he used his weaker left hand to hang onto a small extruding ledge. His wound burned, Snoke looked down at him.

"Foolish child, I was right, now I will kill you!" Snoke joked, "With the-"

"No," Elisa snarled shooting Snoke's hand sending his lightsaber spinning across the floor to the edge of the shaft. Snoke clutched his hand as he looked up to see Elisa about to shoot him again. He thrust his hand out sending her flying into the air as he tortured her.

"FN-1345," he chuckled, "You made a mistake, foolish girl."

Ali was barely hanging onto consciousness, he was about to die. He could see Elisa suffering through his blurred vision. No.

He had the force and what a strong ally that it was. He closed his eyes as he heard Snoke chuckle and the lightsaber vibrate. He had to reach out with his feelings and grab it. Snoke would not win, not today.

* * *

The Dawn of Tranquility emerged from hyperspace to reinforce the Naboo, like they had done at Hoth, just days ago. It was followed by two other MC85 Starcruisers, an MC80 Starcruiser, Home One and several other starships. T-85 X-wings followed in pursuit as they sped between the cruisers towards the First Order fleet.

"Sir, those are Republic cruisers!" an officer shouted onboard the bridge of the Absolution, once Brendol Hux's star destroyer, now his son, Armitage's.

"Turn the fleet around, obliterate them," Hux snarled looking at the Republic fleet, "They won't get away this time."

"Incoming fighters, dead ahead," the young, but experienced pilot Poe Dameron exclaimed as he thrust his fighter forwards demolishing through three fighters and racing ahead to swing himself across the hull of the Absolution firing at two other fighters.

"Who is that pilot?" Hux questioned starring in anger at the X-wing pilot which took down a majority of the fighters guarding the destroyer.

Poe swung his X-wing around a sharp turn to face the Absolution head on racing forwards along the hull taking out several turbolasers as he travelled.

"This is Rapier Leader, I've got several fighters on my tail," Rapier Leader exclaimed as he sped towards the Absolution.

"Right on your back," Iolo Arana stated as he turned his fighter to follow in pursuit of the TIE fighters.

Suddenly, a laser blast pieced into Rapier Leader as he was sent spinning into the Absolution exploding in a flurry of fire.

"Rapier Leader is down," an officer exclaimed from the bridge.

"Tell the squadron, they need another member," Ackbar instructed looking towards Aljan, he had flown before, just never in a battle, "Lieutenant, you're up."

"Me, flying an X-wing?" Aljan questioned walking up to his Admiral.

"You always wanted to be part," Ackbar explained, "Now's your chance."

"Great, I'll be right out there," Aljan replied running off towards the hanger bays and climbing into a spare X-wing switching on its power and tuning the communications as it lifted away into the battle at full speed.

"Rapier Five standing by," Aljan told his squadron.

"Lieutenant Aljan?" Poe questioned, "Are you our reinforcements?"

"It seems so," Aljan replied as he destroyed a TIE fighter.

"Alright form up, let's take out some more fighters," Poe instructed.

Another Star Destroyer erupted into flames before Hux's eyes.

"Get the fleet to evacuate," Hux instructed.

"But sir, the Supreme Leader?" questioned an officer.

* * *

Elisa screamed in pain, she had been tortured before, but never to this extent. She looked down with hope though, hope she would survive.

"Now, you will die," Snoke smirked, "Your time is-"

A black lightsaber blade ignited in the air as Ali landed using his left hand to slice Snoke's cheek clean off making him even more malformed pushing him into the shaft. Ali had used the force to the extreme, more than he could handle. He collapsed to the floor next to reactor as Elisa struggled up, clothes ripped from the torture but she ran towards Ali holding his limp body in her arms.

His eyes flickered open.

"You are no spy," he told her referring to what his father had told him, "You're a fighter, for Naboo and you have given us the hope we need to win."

"You saved me!" Elisa cried, "Twice."

"We saved each other," Ali told her leaning upwards kissing her as he fainted again unconscious as Elisa held him in her arms.


	6. Constructing the Lightsaber

Ali flexed his metallic hand looking out over Theed like he had before the battle, before he talked to Elisa, his wife. He was yet to get used to a metal hand. For sixteen years he had got used to his own hand, before that monster chopped it off. The door opened behind him. His father.

"If you are going to yell at me for getting married in secret without your permission, they you can not talk to me," Ali told him remembering the last time they had talked on Hoth.

"No, I took my caution, like I should," Ghatts replied, "The great Jedi master Yoda once told me, that the future is hard to predict and in this case I was taking my cautions but she has turned out all you though."

"Thanks," Ali replied as he tinkered with parts of a lightsaber he was constructing. He inserted the small green crystal into a tiny holding place as the parts of his lightsaber lay in front of him.

"Use the force, unlike when I built yours," Ghatts inspired him, "The force is what gives a Jedi their power."

"I know," Ali replied as he closed his eyes, rebuilding his lightsaber like he was his life.

"The force is something between all objects, the water in the river, the trees in the town, the towering palace, the chair you sit upon, the parts of the lightsaber and that same force inside of you," Ghatts told him, "The force allows you to do anything as long as you believe it can, from lifting stones to boulders, lifting Ewoks to Rancors, anything."

The parts clipped together above the table, as the crystal was illuminated by its own power. Ali reached out grabbing the lightsaber by the hilt and igniting it. This was his symbol of justice, power, spirit and destiny. This weapon would shape the destiny of his life which lay ahead him.

He powered it down as it rested onto the table. He stood up from the chair as he turned to his father's gaze.

"You did well Ali," he praised, "In times like those which passed, is when the galaxy needs you most."

Footsteps echoed down the hallway as Elisa entered the room.

"Am I disrupting anything?" she asked politely before taking any further movement.

"No, not at all," Ali replied walking up to her and embracing her, "You know I'd put anything aside for you."

"Now you two are here, I have something to tell you, follow me," Ghatts instructed as he led them into a conference room activating a holo-projection of a large planet, "The Second Remnant of the Empire is staging an attack on Sullust, they are well equipped with eighteen Imperial-II class Star Destroyers and that means several fighters, I need your help for the surface attack."

"And what does that involve doing?" Ali asked.

"Protecting an ex-Imperial base because the Republic have set up a temporary Ion cannon for defence," Ghatts briefed them, "We need to take down any ground forces before they storm the base."

"Because the Imperial Fleet is moving to low orbit, the Ion cannon will force them to crash down below," Ghatts continued, "This will be a dangerous battle."

"Want a warm up?" Elisa asked Ali.

"A warm up?" Ali replied.

"I used to do one before every battle, like a bit of training," Elisa replied, "I'll see you down at the training room in a minute."

"She really is one with action," Ghatts joked as she walked off.

"You can say that again," Ali replied.

* * *

Ali spun a long staff around in-front of him, his light brown Jedi robes flowing around. Elisa walked in the room watching him spin it and hit himself in the face. She tried to hide her laughter.

"Quite the easy attempt," she told him still sniggering from his failure as she walked forwards regaining her control, "Bring it to me."

"You don't have a staff though," Ali asked unsure that Elisa could hold a flurry of attacks without one.

"I don't need one," Elisa replied as she stood defenceless in-front of Ali, "Let's go."

Ali spun forwards with a stabbing motion towards her as she rapidly back-flipped out the way and grabbed his staff's top end pulling it out his hand and forcing him to stand down. Ali stood amazed at her skill.

"How?" he asked shocked, "How did you do that?"

"Practice, the only thing I could do in my spare time in the First Order," Elisa replied, "Practice makes perfect."

"I suppose so," Ali replied standing up and walking up to his wife, "It's time we go, the Republic is counting on us."

The shining silver Naboo starship stood on the landing platform, the sunlight reflecting off it. Ali and Elisa walked up the ramp onboard as it lifted away off the ground joining several other transport ships which were departing Theed. They raced through the clouds and into space to meet several Naboo cruisers.


	7. Battlefield Sullust

_22ABY, Sullust System_

Sullust was a battlefield. Star Destroyers crashed down above fighting soldiers, those not surviving due to rubble coming crashing down. Imperial-II class Star Destroyers made the strong majority of the Second Remnant's fleet. However, the New Republic was better equipped. The Empire's scattered remnants were loosing power, their resources diminishing. The Republic had thousands of resources stockpiles across the galaxy powering their powerful fleet.

Another blast from the ion cannon zipped accurately through the battle deactivating another Star Destroyer in low orbit as it burned up through the atmosphere.

Rapier Squadron, leaded by Captain Poe Dameron raced around the back of the _Dawn of Tranquillity_ as a TIE Interceptor fired on another squadron. Poe aimed his cannons and fired obliterating the TIE Interceptor.

"Nice one Poe," Captain Snap Wexley commented from the communications system.

"Poe, I've just received word, reinforcements on final," Lieutenant Aljan Skywalker reported from his X-wing fighter following Poe in tight formation.

There was several loud bangs as N-1 Starfighters erupted from hyperspace followed by two NB-11 cruisers, the same as those at the Battle over Hoth.

"Escorts keep on our tail, "Ali instructed as the fighters drifted towards the space battle. He flicked a few switches before saying, "Let's get ourselves down to the surface in one piece."

"Incoming fighters dead ahead," Elisa instructed from one of the fighters, "Accelerate to attack speed and show them what we've got."

TIE fighters raced towards them as green lasers erupted from their cannons. N-1s rapidly sped to attack speed sending barrages of blue laser fire at the incoming enemy. A Naboo pilot's cockpit erupted into flames as Ali swung his ship around a tight corner to send a proton torpedo into the TIE pilot's back. He tilted the ship towards the fleet battle spinning across the surface of Mon Calamari cruisers as several TIE Interceptors pursued him across the surface. They shot several blasts of lasers at Ali as he struggled to evade them. A single X-wing used a complex maneuverer to zip behind the fighters and blast them to pieces in a split second.

"Saving your life again brother," Aljan joked as he flew alongside Ali.

"Never knew you were a pilot," Ali replied, "Anyway, good luck and may the force be with you."

"You too," Aljan replied doing a salute to his brother who did one back as they banked away from each other to take down fighters.

Elisa regrouped with Ali as they followed the path of a crashing Star Destroyer to land in the Republic base.

They touched down and exited their ships as Ali looked over to Elisa who smiled back. They were greeted by Major Ematt, an Alliance veteran who had risen his way into the New Republic.

They entered the control room as it shook from the vibrations of a crashing Star Destroyer.

"We're well protected from the Imperial fleet, but we are vulnerable to ground attacks," Ematt instructed, "We're going to need protection, our forces are being pushed back."

"We'll be out there as quick as we can," Elisa replied as she prepared her shiny new silver blaster pistols and holstered them. They exited the base to the molten rock landscape of Sullust as Republic soldiers raced forwards opening fire on incoming Stormtroopers.

Ali charged forwards reaching forwards with his new metallic hand out stretched towards an incoming squadron summoning his lightsaber into it and slicing them down with ease. He spun his lightsaber through the air and threw it into a commando.

* * *

The Second Remnant was lead by a Super Star Destroyer, _Elecetus_. Onboard was Admiral Sellio, a talented officer in the Imperial Navy stood commanding the fleet.

"Concentrate your fire on the command cruiser," he ordered, "Tell the Third Remnant to remain behind the planet, I have my orders from General Hux himself, this is where we obliterate their fleet and leave their Republic in even more of a shambles."

Turbolaser cannons tilted towards Admiral Ackbar's _Dawn of Tranquility_ and began to open fire ripping into the shields.

"Admiral, shields at fifty percent!" an officer exclaimed from the operating sector of the bridge.

* * *

"Keep us out of range of that Super Star Destroyer and the turbolaser won't be as effective!" Ackbar commanded as the ship turned away from the Super Star Destroyer and used it's several engines to power past it. He continued, "Call in the bombers, target that Destroyer."

"Sir, several light Republic fighters inbound, they are in attack position," an officer exclaimed.

* * *

"Aim the turbolasers and deploy the fighters," Sellio commanded walking towards the officer, "Bring in the rest of the fleet."

There was suddenly an eruption as another five Imperial II-class Star Destroyers accompanied by an Interdictor emerged from hyperspace behind the battle. They were bound for the battle at full speed. Hundreds more fighters entered the battle as Republic Starfighters were blasted into oblivion.

* * *

Rapier Squadron sped towards the _Electus_ as turbolasers opened fire on their squadron. Poe's squad was skilled enough to evade them and destroy the cannons, leaving the Super Star Destroyer less protected. The nineteen kilometre Star Destroyer was covered in scattered T-70 X-wings as they blasted their way past turbolaser cannons.

"Deploy the fighters!" Sellio commanded, "Tell the Third Remnant to open fire on their cruiser."

"Right on it sir," an officer replied instructing his crews in the control pits.

* * *

Poe zipped along the left side of the Super Star Destroyer as he aimed for his last cannon. He tightened his gaze and prepared to fire when he felt a laser blast strike his ship. He looked behind him to spot hundreds of TIE fighters racing towards his squadron.

"Fighters, break off!" Poe commanded as he and his squadron raced up and away from the surface, "Snap you've got one on your tail!"

"I see him!" Aljan replied as he accelerated to follow Snap's pursuer and tore him to pieces, "Bombers, you got your opening!"

"Roger," the leader of Gold Squadron of the ancient Y-wing bombers, "Rapier Squadron cover our approach."

"On your tail Gold Leader," Snap replied as he raced to a halt behind Gold Leader.

"Fighters inbound, guns ablaze!" Gold Leader exclaimed as the Y-wings began to crawl forwards as Rapier Squadron began to race forwards and opened fire on the TIE fighters.

"Remember, aim for the power generators," Poe instructed as he fired upon two other TIE fighters trying to evade him on the surface of the Star Destroyer.

"This is Gold Two I have three on my tail!" Gold Two exclaimed as he tried to evade the laser shots from the fighters, "There's too many of them!"

"I'll be right there!" Poe replied lifting up from the surface and chasing after the pursuers.

"Go, protect the others," Gold Two replied as his engines were shot and he span towards the surface of the dreadnought, "Complete the mission!"

Poe watched as Gold Two crashed into the Star Destroyer's surface in an explosion then looked at the TIE fighters which had shot him down. He raced forwards aiming his lasers blasting them both down and angling his ship towards the remaining bombers.

* * *

"Sir, they've taken out a large portion of our TIE fighters," an officer exclaimed.

"Tell Captain Peavey to come alongside us and open fire," Sellio instructed, "We will witness the death of the Republic."

Captain Peavey's Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Zelesion, fell back to come above the _Electus_ and deployed hundreds more fighters into the battle. Turbolasers also fired down upon the bombers as Gold Leader was struck and his engines blew out.

* * *

"Gold Three, abort mission immediately!" Gold Leader commanded before he also plunged into the Super Star Destroyer.

"No!" Gold Three exclaimed as the squadron's leader was wiped out.

"Abort attack, there's nothing more we can do, Gold Three return to your base," Poe commanded, "It's too risky having the entire squadron destroyed."

"No!" Gold Three replied, "I won't let them win!"

"Abort now, that's an order!" Poe commanded as Rapier Squadron pulled away.

Gold Three deactivated the communications system and switched all his power to thrusters. Once the Y-wing had gotten going it travelled a quick speed, but it was not fast enough to avoid the swarms of TIE fighters inbound.

* * *

"There's only one bomber left!" an officer shouted.

"Ha, he's insane, he'll never make it," Sellio chuckled, "Let's give him the death he appears to be asking for."

"Sir, he's heading directly for the bridge!" an officer cried as Sellio looked out at the lone Y-wing.

"Destroy him!" Sellio yelled, "Take evasive manoeuvres!"

* * *

Gold Three was on a suicide run. The odds were minimal to survival. He loaded his proton torpedoes and began to aim at the bridge which slowly turned to appear to go slightly sideways from the cockpit. They were evading him. He tilted downwards towards the moving bridge. Hundreds of TIE fighters fired on him as his power and life support suddenly deactivated. He gasped for breath, but there was no oxygen left. His plans had changed, the odds were minimal to survival, but winning was still possible. He was on a direct trajectory to the bridge.

* * *

"Do something!" Sellio screamed, "Get us out of this position."

Gold Three looked into the bridge and thought to himself, "So long, Admiral."

He closed his eyes.

Sellio glared in horror at the Y-wing which was going to be his downfall.

Aljan sped away from the _Electus_ as he looked back to see the collision. The gravity of Sullust was too great for the auxiliary control to take the job of flying. It was heading for Sullust.


	8. Imperial Surrender

The ground battle had been successful for the Republic too, several AT-AT walkers lay destroyed on the molten rocks of Sullust. Even though the Republic had destroyed the attack force, a Star Destroyer had struck the base, destroying all transports along with a lot of high command. However, a few fleeing Republic soldiers had made it out just in time.

Ali sliced another stormtrooper in half as a commander walked up behind him with a mini-gun.

"Stand down and you will be taken prisoner!" he yelled walking forwards, his blaster loaded in case the Jedi pulled any sudden movements. Ali couldn't repel bullets from a mini-gun, the best option was to surrender and hope Republic troops will find him on the front lines. It was not Ali who made a sudden movement, nor was it him who shot the commander in the head.

It was Elisa. She stood blaster still aimed as the commander fell to the floor and she holstered the shining, silver Naboo style blaster.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Ali told her in relief.

"Be glad I came just in time," Elisa replied, "We've got to go, there's a transport at the far side of the ridge, there's a Star Destroyer coming down but if we run we may be able to make it just in time."

Ali looked up at the falling Super Star Destroyer, _Electus_. The 19 kilometre long dreadnought could not be stopped by any force as it plunged through the atmosphere towards the ground. Elisa had wasted no time in getting a move on towards the transport. Ali sprinted after her as they clambered through the molten fields.

The Interdictor erupted in flames and sent remains flying in all directions as a pursuing TIE fighter was hit. Aljan raced at full speed as he banked to avoid speeding rubble. The Imperial Fleet was in shambles. They had no commander, they had no flagship. The _Electus_ had been destroyed and so had their Interdictor. Some Admirals turned their Star Destroyers to attempt to escape and others ploughed forwards using unknown tactics to outwit the Republic.

Poe knocked out a Star Destroyer's bridge deflector shields as laser fire pieced the warship's bridge sending it tumbling down towards Sullust.

"Focus your fire on the attacking Star Destroyers," Ackbar commanded from the _Dawn of Tranquillity_ as the Republic ploughed forwards through the Imperial fleet as a red button flashed, an incoming transmission. Ackbar patched it through.

"This is Admiral Hlonduin of the Third Remnant, on behalf of the Second and Third Remnant we surrender," an Imperial Admiral told the Republic fleet.

Some of the Star Destroyers stopped firing and so did their fighters. But one last Destroyer did not as it sped over the Republic fleet as its fighters raced into its hangers pursued by Poe and Rapier Squadron.

All the Republic Starfleet fired all they had at Captain Peavey's fleeing ship but it was not enough as the Star Destroyer pelted into hyperspace away from the battle.

Ackbar lowered his head in relief as the Empire surrendered.

All danger had not gone though as Ali and Elisa sped across the surface of Sullust. The Super Star Destroyer was only around a thousand feet above them. The transport was further but they kept running as the Super Star Destroyer was only metres above. There was no way they were going to make it. Unless, Ali remembered something his father told him, the force could do anything if you believed it was possible. He stopped running as Elisa ran aboard the transport. He raised his hands above him and pushed up with the force. Nothing happened. He tried harder, yet nothing. He closed his eyes and imagined what he wanted to happen. It stopped in mid-air suspended only metres above him. Elisa watched in awe from the transport. Ali pushed up with incredible strength as the Super Star Destroyer rose to be over a thousand feet above him again. He collapsed of tiredness but staggered back up and struggled into the transport as the door closed.

They had made it just in the nick of time as the transport raced above the crashing Electus which sent molten rock spraying in all directions. Ali lay down on the seats as he kissed Elisa. They were successful.

Imperial prisoners were collected off the Star Destroyers and transported to be processed. The fleet raced away from Sullust and leaped into hyperspace. Poe smirked in glory as he pulled the lever and Rapier Squadron escaped into hyperspace.


	9. The New Mission

_23ABY, Naboo_

It had been a few months since Sullust and Ali's impressive display of his potential. Of course his father, Ghatts, was unsure to believe his son but that was just the way his father was. Ali's training was purely informal, he was being trained in the Jedi arts but Ghatts was far from a qualified teacher. Ali's uncle, Luke Skywalker, had started an academy training several students including his cousin Ben Solo. Ghatts had prohibited him from stepping anywhere near Luke Skywalker and his academy. He did not get on well with his younger brother, they had extremely conflicting views of Vader and the wider galaxy.

It had almost been a year since Ali had married Elisa. Ali had still not recovered from using the force on the Electus, his power severely drained. He had trained himself to use less power in his attacks though, the less power he used, the longer he could last.

Ali sat in the gardens in Theed's Royal Palace, they were truly some of the best in the entire galaxy..

"Son," Ghatts exclaimed drawing his attention, "We have a new mission."

"What is it?" Ali asked.

"The Republic have gained information that the bounty hunter who killed your mother, is alive," Ghatts told him, "And he is aiming at Elisa next."

"Where is he?" Ali exclaimed, "We must find him!"

"He is called Van Inikian, former Imperial officer, I knew him," Ghatts continued, "He is on Serreno and is allied with the Empire."

"So we find him?" Ali asked.

"Of course, we must go, just us and Applia Squadron are coming on the mission," Ghatts explained as Ali wondered about Elisa and if she'd be safe from the bounty hunters herself. They were going to find this bounty hunter and put a stop to his ways.

The transport to the cruiser _Veruna_ waited on the landing pad for Ali and his father. He had not seen Elisa for a few hours and wondered if he'd see her again before he left. His father took the lead in walking to the transport as he stepped onboard. Ali stepped onto the ramp looking back as Elisa ran towards him wearing a long purple velvet cloak. He ran off the transport and embraced her in his arms.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you before I left," Ali told her smiling in joy at her.

"I need to tell you something, why I'm not accompanying you on your mission," Elisa replied before telling him, "I'm pregnant."

"That's... that's amazing, that's wonderful," Ali replied in shock and happiness, "When I return, we will have a family, I'm sure my father would take to being a grandfather great."

"I love you," Elisa cried as they kissed on the landing pad and Ali walked onto the transport looking back at his wife and future child for the last time as the door closed.

"She told you then?" Ghatts asked catching Ali's attention from Elisa.

"Yes, it's wonderful," Ali replied sitting next to his father as the transport departed the atmosphere and docked with the _Veruna_ in orbit of Naboo.

The bridge of the NB-11 Star Cruiser, _Veruna_ , was packed with highly dressed officers in the Naboo style. Admiral Sivus Krooda stood commanding the 500 metre long cruiser.

"Admiral Krooda," Ghatts exclaimed as the crew on the bridge stood at ease as he and Ali entered the bridge.

"Your Highness," Krooda replied, "Great to see you."

"Admiral, is the ship prepped for departure?" Ghatts asked, "Weapons armed?"

"Yes sir," Krooda replied, "We have everything ready, destination Serreno."

"Good work, let us go," Ghatts commanded as he and Ali walked away towards their quarters on the cruiser.

The NB-11 cruiser and its support ships raced into hyperspace towards Serreno, their target, the bounty hunter who was plotting to kill Elisa.


	10. The Battle of Kafrene

_23ABY, Ring of Kafrene_

The _Veruna_ violently jerked out of hyperspace. Ali was awoken by the sudden unexpected arrival. Surely they had not arrived yet, it was estimated at least another twelve standard hours. He walked out his quarters and to the bridge. His father had already made it before him.

"Your highness, something has brought us out of hyperspace early, at the Imperial Station here at the Ring of Kafrene," Admiral Krooda told Ghatts.

"How?" Ali interrupted.

"The station must have some sort of interdictor module," Ghatts told them, "That's the only solution."

"Then we have to take it out if we want to continue en-route," Krooda commanded, "We must get the crews to the fighters."

"We'll land our starfighters and attempt to overload it," Ghatts told Krooda and Ali as they quickly headed off.

* * *

Twenty N-1 Starfighters sped from the lower hanger of the Veruna towards the station.

"Spread yourselves out, it makes firing on us a harder job for the Empire," Ghatts commanded as he lead the squadron, "Watch for ground fire."

"Why aren't they firing the turbolasers or deploying fighters?" Ali questioned, "Surely they're not giving up to us."

"Proximity Alert!" Krooda exclaimed through the communication system, "What are those ships?"

Eight three kilometre long _Resurgent-class_ Star Destroyers emerged from hyperspace making the NB-11 cruiser, _Veruna_ look like a baby. But those dwarfing Star Destroyers were yet dwarfed by another giant _Supremacy-class_ Star Dreadnought which shadowed the Star Destroyer below spanning 60km.

"Oh my," Ghatts exclaimed.

"This is the First Order, this is what Elisa warned us about, they've led us into a trap!" Ali exclaimed, "Admiral, place Kafrene Station between you and those Star Destroyers."

* * *

"Launch all fighters, fire all turbolasers, let's show the Naboo what we are before they can alert the Republic," General Hux ordered from the _Supremacy_.

Hundreds of First Order TIE fighters sped from the incoming Destroyers. Lasers fire pieced the hulls of N-1 Starfighters sending flames engulfing the fighters and their pilots. Ali and Ghatts raced around Kafrene Station as turbolasers sparked around them.

* * *

"Father, set us down in a hanger," Ali explained to his father, "We need to disable the Interdictor module so we can escape."

"That one there!" Ghatts pointed out as he increased speed towards the hanger deploying his landing gear as they raced at full speed towards the empty hanger.

The two starfighters scraped along the hanger floor knocking stormtroopers down. Ghatts' cockpit swung open as he rolled out drawing his blue bladed lightsaber and swinging at the remaining soldiers cutting them down. Ali also performed a similar move against the stormtroopers cutting them down with his green bladed lightsaber.

A pilot hopped into an AT-ST walker which was parked in the hanger as it began to walk forwards as Ghatts was alerted by the noise and deflected the blasts which pieced small areas of armour on the walker's outer shell.

Ali sprinted across the hanger and jumped over a pile of crates to slice more stormtroopers down. He noticed the walker firing on Ghatts and grabbed the thermal detonator from the stormtrooper's belt and threw it until it stuck to cockpit of the AT-ST. It exploded sending parts of the walker spinning across the hanger.

"Never knew detonators worked on AT-ST," Ghatts joked as the two of them made their way through the base.

* * *

Admiral Krooda raced close to the Ring of Kafrene to evade First Order fire. The _Veruna_ blasted at the centre of the station creating damage in the station's outer shields. The First Order were hot on Krooda's tail, chasing him around the Kafrene Station.

The Inderdictor module was a few blocks ahead, the doors stood ahead. Before they had arrived, those doors opened with a blinding light as Ali and Ghatts halted blocking the light with their arms.

A figure stepped out unarmed. He was human dressed in black. The doors shut behind him as Ghatts realised who this was. Van Inikian, deadly assassin.

"And so I have finally found you," Inikian snarled halting standing tall in front of the two Jedi, "I'll finish what I started, I killed the mother, now I will kill the father and the son."

"You failed to kill me last time, I doubt you could do it again," Ghatts replied, "Two Jedi against an assassin armed with a blaster pistol."

"Oh, my days of using a blaster pistol are over Master Jedi, I have a new weapon to match your lightsaber," Inikian snarled drawing out a hilt and igniting the Darksaber.

"How did you get that?" Ali asked surprised that Inikian could defeat a Mandalorian warrior who wielded such a weapon.

"I won it, from the leader of Mandalore, they went by the name of Bo-Katan," Inikian boasted, "Such a weapon has given me the potential to defeat Jedi like you with ease."

"You think because of your lust to kill you are powerful," Ghatts replied, "Now we will stop you from killing Elisa."

"Oh, you fool, I was hired to lure you in a kill you not her, it's a trap my friend," Inikian told them as he laughed.

Ghatts nodded to Ali who did also back as they both ignited their lightsabers and charged forwards.

Inikian blocked Ali's initial strike with easy and thrust it away with force swinging the Darksaber full force at Ghatts who quickly blocked it. Ali swung towards Inikian's head but he ducked and flipped away narrowly avoiding the strike.

"Young Skywalker, the Supreme Leader has seen your potential and so have I," Van Inikian inspired, "Why be limited to your Jedi ways when you could be so much more?"

"Because unlike you, I have a thought for other people!" Ali snarled in return charging forwards spinning and kicking Inikian in the face quickly flipping backwards to avoid a strike from the Darksaber.

Ghatts swung from behind Inikian who used his jetpack to thrust himself above the battle missing Ghatts' failed strike. He drew his wrist rocket and fired down towards Ghatts who ran to avoid the fire. Ali was also under fire from a group of air assault stormtroopers who were equipped with jetpacks. He jumped up the air deflected blaster fire back at one who was flung backwards into the side of building.

* * *

Admiral Krooda was worried. The shields of the _Veruna_ were at just eight percent and the constant fire from the Star Destroyer. The chances of them getting out of the system alive was near impossible. The Interdictor Module still stood, as long as it was standing, there was no escape. He watched as the last N-1 Starfighter exploded into pieces.

He had to do something to ensure King Ghatts and Prince Ali's survival.

"Evacuate the crew to the transports," Krooda commanded as the crew of the bridge evacuated.

"Sir, we'd like to stay," two officers piped up from their stations.

"Get to your stations, let's go," Krooda commanded as he sat in the pilot's chair.

"Sir, the Naboo ship is charging it's engines," an officer told Hux from the control pit of the Supremacy.

"It's trying to escape, launch all fighters," Hux commanded, he was pleased with his progress, the Supreme Leader would be pleased considering the amount of the Naboo's fleet he had taken out.

The Veruna was battered with blasts from TIE fighters as it appeared to escape. But at the last minute it made a sharp left bank and plunged through the Interdictor Module as it erupted into flames. TIE fighters were hit by burning rubble and blasted until they hit ground.

* * *

The duel had gone further down the station when the impact happened. Pipes exploded and wall panels cracked as Inikian held his own to the two Jedi. They reached an opening onto a landing pad. The fighting narrowly missed a speeding chunk of metal which crashed down into the landing pad creating an immense crack across the pad.

Inikian stumbled as the Darksaber spun out his hand to the edge of the pad. Ghatts pointed his lightsaber at his throat.

"You will be taken to the Republic court, they will decide your fate!" Ghatts shouted over the sound of explosions, "You have lost!"

"Not yet," Inikian replied using a hand mounted grappling hook to pull himself and the Darksaber closer as he grabbed it, "Until we meet again Jedi."

He fell back off the landing pad and used his jetpack to blast away.

Ghatts and Ali had no time to be annoyed. They sprinted back towards the hanger and entered their fighters. Quickly, they raced out as the upper part of the station smashed down into the hanger on the lower creating a shockwave which sent rubble into distant Resurgent-class Star Destroyers allowing the transports and N-1 Starfighters to sneak past.

A single First Order Special Forces TIE fighter sped ahead as it prepared for hyperspace.

"Father, that fighter, I can sense he's in there," Ali told Ghatts.

"Then we must follow him, transports return to Naboo, we must do this alone," Ghatts commanded as they jumped to hyperspace.


	11. Conflict on Yavin 4

_23ABY, Yavin 4_

Two N-1 Starfighters erupted from hyperspace below the gas giant of Yavin.

"I'm tracking him now," Ali told Ghatts as he fiddled with a computer system, "He's heading for the Massassi Temple, he's landing in the trees."

"Good to know, set your course for the fourth moon," Ghatts replied as they both sped around Yavin towards their destination.

The Massassi Temple was a grand temple, built thousands of years ago by an ancient race which had gone long extinct. Ali hopped out his fighter as he watched his father look at something inside the cockpit.

Ghatts looked down and thought about the past, he thought about everything that had happened. The death of the wife he had had Ali and Aljan with, trying to raise them without a mother, Aljan going to the Republic. But, between that another he had loved so dearly, Akila Shif, she had also been a similar situation to him, raising her daughter, Camla Shif without a father. She had schooled Ali from a young age, but she had too gone, he remembered her last wish reciting it to himself. Ali had violated it. Elisa was a good wife, but his love for Akila and her last wish had been ignored. Camla Shif had gone travelling the galaxy after the death of her mother, she had been gone for several years.

Ali felt Ghatts' sadness from the exterior of the N-1 Starfighter. Something felt wrong, wrong about everything. He had a bad feeling about the coming times. The past, the present and the future, everything had changed. He hoped for Elisa's health, their child's health and his father's sadness and worry.

Ghatts jumped out of the cockpit of the N-1 Starfighter.

"I felt your sadness father," Ali enquired, "And your worry."

"I was thinking about the past, let us look to the future in hope," Ghatts inspired, "Let's get going we have a job to do."

The Massassi Temple was grand from the exterior and the interior bared the remains of a long abandoned Rebellion Base which had been hidden in the spacious temple.

"What happened here?" Ali asked, "It looks broken."

"Heh," Ghatts chuckled to himself as he remembered the past again, "I was stationed here in the Galactic Civil War, not long before the Battle of Scarif. I knew one or two of the leaders from past times, I was ranked under General Hera Syndulla, a good friend and an excellent pilot. After Scarif, we had discovered a secret superweapon of the Empire, the Death Star. They were targeting us and we attacked. Many died, but your good ol' Uncle Luke blasted torpedoes down the reactor shaft and destroyed the weapon of terror. Shortly after the destruction, the Empire came and we had to evacuate."

They had entered the main control room overlooking a sunset across the great forest.

"That's when I left the Rebellion and found out who I truly was, a Skywalker. I went after my brother Luke, but was captured by Vader and taken to the Emperor. I escaped and met your mother."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ali asked unsure of what his father was trying to put across to him.

"I've been thinking, flashing back to the past, but I've got to let go of it, the past is in the past," Ghatts told Ali.

Suddenly, a flash emerged from the sky as a _Resurgant_ -class Star Destroyer emerged from hyperspace followed by several _Imperial-II_ class Star Destroyers.

"The First Order and the last Remnants of the Empire," Ali muttered in worry.

"It's a trap!" Ghatts exclaimed as he turned for the exit to the room.

"Indeed it is," a voice growled from the darkness of the doorway as Van Inikian emerged brandishing the Darksaber, "When you and your son are gone, it will be a great pleasure of mine to receive an incredible pay from the Supreme Leader."

"You won't get chance to get paid," Ghatts growled in return igniting his blue lightsaber as Ali ignited his.

"Oh, we'll see shall we," Inikian smirked.

"Deploy the fighters and destroy that temple," Hux commanded as he overlooked the orbit of Yavin 4.

"Sir, Republic ships are inbound," an officer exclaimed.

"Bring me out of here, they must not discover the First Order," Hux commanded as the _Absolution_ quickly exited the battle.

"Create a defensive perimeter and make sure no Republic ships get through our blockade," Admiral Vellus commanded from the _Tector-class_ Star Destroyer _Invincible._

"Republic ships on final sir," an officer told Vellus as he looked into space.

"Go straight in and don't let these thugs scare you!" Poe Dameron exclaimed.

"Roger Rapier Leader," Aljan replied as they emerged from hyperspace into the blockade followed by several Republic Cruisers.

Rapier Squadron opened their S-foils and flew towards the blockade at maximum speed as Green Squadron's RZ-2 A-wings formed up behind them.

"Focus forwards deflector shields," Aljan commanded as the oncoming blockade became ever closer, "Keep those fighters off the cruisers."

TIE Fighters sped towards the Republic Starfighters at speed as they opened fire. The two groups of fighters passed between each other as Green Four was destroyed.

"Rapier Two, on me," Poe commanded as Kare Kun pulled up behind him as they sped past the Imperial Star Destroyers towards the surface as Iolo Arana as Rapier Three and Aljan as Rapier Four followed in pursuit. Some TIE fighters broke off and chased Rapier Squadron towards the surface.

Ali peered up during the duel with Inikian to see the Republic arrive as they briefly paused. Ghatts stopped to take in a deep breath.

"You think they can save you?" Inikian mocked, "Your pathetic belief in your friends will result in the death of not just you but you disordered Republic too!"

"I don't think so!" Ali growled as he charged forwards meeting Inikian with rapid strikes as Ghatts ran forwards but was pushed back by Inikian's wrist rockets. They duelled through the temple which was now collapsing from the bombs the TIE Bombers were dropping onto them from above. The floor caved in around them as the remaining platform they were standing on cracked. Ghatts had managed to run into the collapsing courtyard just in time to see Inikian swing his blade towards Ali's face unbalancing him and sending the boy flying into the unknown.

"No!" Ghatts shouted, "No!"

"You knew I would defeat you just like I did your wife, now I accept no surrender, just utter defeat," Inikian snarled in glory, "And the end of your Royal House."

"Not yet," Ghatts replied, "The end is not today, hope still lives and as long as it does there is always someone to oppose you!"

Ghatts motioned in a stabbing move charging forwards to meet Inikian's strong defensive strikes. They exited the temple as it collapsed behind them. A shot Republic X-wing crashed down behind them as its fuel exploded sending shards of metal spinning in all directions. Inikian quickly ducked missing his head by inches.

This gave Ghatts a chance. He ran forwards and swung down onto Inikian as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as blaster fire pieced it. Inikian had unleashed one of his secret tactics. Ghatts fell back in defeat. Inikian stormed forwards igniting the Darksaber.

"And now you will die," Inikian boasted, "Just like your wife and son."

"You may kill me but you will never weaken me," Ghatts replied.

"Oh, I love your last speech," Inikian joked as he brought the Darksaber down in a swinging motion and sliced Ghatts through the stomach.

He reached to pick up Ghatts lightsaber when it slipped from his hands and he was flung onto the floor. The lightsaber flew into Ali's hands as he ignited his own green lightsaber and his father's blue.

"The Supreme Leader was looking forward to this," Inikian exclaimed as he wielded the Darksaber.

"That was a mistake," Ali told Inikian.

"Why? Because nobody will have to deal with the guilt of watching you die?" Inikian mocked.

"No, because my father is now more powerful than you can possibly imagine and I have nothing left to fear!" Ali replied.

"So be it, Jedi."

Ali charged forwards swinging in wild strikes at Inikian as he failed to keep up with the young Jedi. He used his jetpack to blast away and avoid a rapid strike by Ali. He drew a flame rocket and blasted towards Ali who jumped towards him using his father's lightsaber to go spinning at the wrist device and slice it off. Inikian deactivated Ghatts' lightsaber before landing back down and reigniting the Darksaber and attacking will full ferocity. Ali met that ferocity with ferocity. They clashed across the old temple as soldiers fought around them.

Inikian kicked Ali's metallic hand sending his lightsaber flying across the yard. He charged forwards using his jetpack as a boost towards the boy. He landed swinging the Darksaber down towards Ali who grabbed it as they pulled for the Darksaber.

"I will make sure you get back to the Supreme Leader alive!" Inikian roared.

"Tell your Supreme Leader that I won't be talking to him anytime soon, neither will he you," Ali replied as he let go of the Darksaber and watched as his lightsaber span at speed at Inikian slicing through the assassin's chest.

The _Invincible_ was crumbling as Republic fighters cracked holes into its armour. The ship caught into flames and was caught into Yavin 4's orbit.

Admiral Ackbar commanded the successful Republic fleet from the _Dawn of Tranquility_ , he had been informed that this was the last of the Imperial Remnants. The Fifth and Sixth Remnant were not as well equipped as the earlier remnants and were being decimated by Republic ships.

"Admiral incoming transmission from Imperial ships," a Mon Calamari officer exclaimed from the control area.

"Patch them through," Ackbar commanded as the form of an Imperial officer appeared.

"We are defeated and we surrender, stop firing immediately," the officer told Ackbar in dissatisfaction.

"This is Admiral Ackbar of the Republic Starfleet, we accept your surrender," Ackbar told the officer as he transmitted the message to all Republic forces.

Poe received the message as the flew around the temple taking down a TIE fighter. The Republic celebrated but on the burning battlefield Ali knelt before his father's dead body.

He did what he could to save his father, but he couldn't do it. It was down to him and Elisa to rule Naboo just the way he did. X-wings raced overhead in formation.

They had won.


	12. Part 1 Epilogue

_23ABY, Naboo_

An N-1 Starfighter was escorted by two other N-1 Starfighters onto a landing pad which stood at the rear of the Naboo palace. Ali Skywalker hopped out and ran inside the palace.

After the fighting had ended, Aljan was given command to a new squadron within the Republic, Blue Squadron. His piloting skills had impressed the high command and his future was bright.

The Republic had passed the disarming act, as their military decreased in size to cruisers and patrol squadrons. Soldiers were given new jobs, in the police enforcement on several planets or any of their choosing.

But on Naboo, Princess Elisa Skywalker cradled a baby in her arms as the father, Ali Skywalker erupted into the room embracing her. He looked down at their child.

"Where's your father?" Elisa asked.

"He didn't make it, I'm sorry," Ali replied looking down in sadness, "But because of his laws, we now are responsible for ruling our great planet."

"Along with our little Prince here, Matty," Elisa smiled as she played with the baby boy.

Ali walked to the sunset out on the balcony of their quarters. Elisa walked up and put her hand on his shoulders.

"The future is bright, the Empire is defeated, the First Order is defeated, Naboo will prosper," Ali inspired, "No more will we have to fight this war for peace, my father said to me, in his last words, that we will become independent from the Republic so that we can rise on our own with peace, purpose and prosperity."

The sun set below the rolling hills as Ali held Elisa's hands and Matty in her's.


	13. Part 2 Opening Crawl

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the defeat of the Empire and will not rest until Luke Skywalker, the last of his Jedi Order, has been destroyed.

Despite the disapproval of the NEW REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave RESISTANCE to combat the rising threat. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain his help in restoring peace to the galaxy.

Using knowledge gained by the elite Black Squadron, the RESISTANCE has put together the pieces to locate the whereabouts of the last piece of the map to Skywalker and has a race of time to locate the last Jedi before the FIRST ORDER...


	14. Departing D'Qar

_34ABY, Resistance Base, D'Qar_

Several T-70 X-wing Starfighters emerged from hyperspace above the rings of D'Qar. Easily recognisable by its black and orange paint, Black One was Poe Dameron's customised X-wing. BB-8 beeped from the astromech socket of the ship.

"Yeah I know, we were lucky to get out of there alive," Poe replied to BB-8's comment.

"At least your still in one piece," Aljan piped up. The once young teenager had grown into a 26-year-old man who had risen through the ranks of the Resistance to Captain. He was part of Black Squadron, headed by Commander Poe Dameron, and had the callsign 'Black Two'.

"If L'ulo hadn't sacrificed himself then Terex would've tracked us back here and the Resistance would be on the brink of extinction," Kare Kun piped in as Black Three.

"This is Base One, please submit landing clearance codes," an communications officer communicated with Poe from the base.

"This is Commander Poe Dameron and Black Squadron, clearance code 7-3-Tau," Poe transmitted, "Requesting clearance to land."

"Black Leader, clearance codes authorized, you are cleared to land," the communications officer replied.

The several T-70 X-wings sped across the forests of D'Qar touching down on the tarmac of their base as marshals guided them in for landing before running off. Poe hopped out and observed the damage he had received whilst they were away. A gaping hole stood in the engine section of the starfighter. BB-8 rolled over to him and beeped in shame.

"Of course it's not your fault," Poe told BB-8 as Aljan ran over.

"Poe, is your ship alright?" Aljan asked looking at the gaping hole in Black One.

"I can be fixed, but it might take a while," Poe replied, "Terex really wanted me dead."

"Commander Dameron, General Organa requests your presence," an officer who had just walked up to him told Poe and Aljan.

Poe and Aljan hopped down the steps into the base's control room. Aljan looked around and saw his wife, Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix in the corner on one of the several computer screens. But Leia caught his attention.

"Commander Dameron, Captain Aljan, did you find anything successful?" Leia asked them.

"No, nothing, we only just made it back in one piece," Poe told her as she sighed.

"I don't know when we're going to find the last piece of this puzzle," Leia sighed in sadness.

"Oh, General Organa, you might want to see this," C-3P0 piped up as he walked to the briefing table where the others were standing.

"What is it?" Leia asked 3P0.

"An incoming transmission!" Lieutenant Connix exclaimed, "I'll try and decode it."

A hologram appeared on the briefing table showing the transmission of a cloaked figure, it spoke a deep and almost distorted voice.

"Lor San Tekka... piece of... to Skywalker," it told them as it broke up during the transmission, "On... Jakku, First Order... on way."

"I need to get there immediately," Poe exclaimed, "But, I need repairs."

"Poe take my X-wing, I don't need it for now," Aljan told him, "I'll stay here."

"Poe, good luck and may the force be with you," Leia wished him as he rushed out onto the tarmac.

Refuelling pipes stretched across the tarmac as workers connected them to Aljan's T-70 X-wing. BB-8 was already in the astromech socket when Poe arrived.

"Fix the coordinates in the hyperdrive for Jakku," Poe ordered, now in his casual clothes to blend in with the civilians if the First Order were to arrive.

"Poe!" Aljan shouted running over and laying his hand on his X-wing's hull, "Good luck, try to bring her back in one piece."

"You know I always come back, maybe with one or two scratches and dents," Poe replied, "I'll be back."

"Make sure you do flyboy," Aljan joked, "Hey, you know what my brother would say? May the force be with you."

"You too," Poe replied as the cockpit shut and Lieutenant Connix walked up to Aljan.

"Let's hope he finds a way to end the First Order before it gets even worse," Kaydel told Aljan.

"He's Poe, he'll find a way Kay," Aljan inspired, "He'll find a way to find Luke Skywalker."


	15. Attack on Tuanul

_Jakku, 34ABY_

A dark shadow was cast over the planet of Jakku. The shadow of the colossal Star Destroyer, the _Finalizer._ Nearly three kilometres long, this deadly warship had no fear of being ambushed by pirates or Resistance fighters as its hundreds of armed turbolasers sat on its hull. Transports departed the _Finalizer_ and sped towards the planet below.

"This will begin to make things right," Lor San Tekka told Poe as he handed a small bag. As Poe clutched it tightly in his hands Tekka continued, "I have travelled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy, without the Jedi, there will be no balance in the force, and all will be given to the dark side."

"The General's been after this for a long time," Poe told Tekka.

"General," Tekka's smile grinned across his face, "To me, she's royalty."

"Yeah, but don't call her 'Princess'," Poe advised, "Not to her face, she really doesn't like it."

Poe was about to depart when BB-8 spun into Tekka' hut blaring out violent beeps. The droid reported what he had seen in his reconnaissance of the area.

"We got company," Poe moaned.

Poe ran outside grabbing his quadnoculars, Tekka and BB-8 not far behind him. He looked through them up into the sky. The First Order.

"You have to hide," Poe instructed Tekka.

"You have to leave," Tekka advised Poe.

The transports came down with a thud onto the sands in Tuanul as the hatch opened before the transport had even settled itself on the ground. First Order Stormtroopers poured out opening fire as soon as they spotted a target. The villagers grabbed their nearest weapons and fired back in force but were no match for the highly skilled, trained and armoured soldiers.

Poe and BB-8 sprinted across the sands of the desert towards Aljan's T-70 X-wing Poe had borrowed for this mission. The sand flared up behind Poe's feet as he jumped into the fighter's cockpit and BB-8 into the astromech socket. As a group of stormtroopers noticed the fleeing Resistance pilot. Blaster fire seared into the X-wing before Poe had a chance to raise the protective shields. He was thrust forwards as sparks came from the fighter.

"I see them!" Poe replied from BB-8's series of beeps. He flicked a switch as a rotating cannon came from the X-wing's hull and opened fire on the incoming troopers.

Poe jumped from his X-wing, his blaster rifle in his hands as BB-8 came from the astromech socket to join him. Poe inspected the major damage the troopers had done to the engine section of the fighter.

First Order flametroopers took no notice to civilian causalities, they stormed through and burned down homes with families inside. Tekka was horrified by the destruction that the First Order had done to the village. The buildings burned around him.

Poe reached in his pocket and grabbed the bag Tekka had given him, fished out the last piece of the map and inserted it into BB-8's memory drive.

"You take this, it's safer with you than it is with me," Poe instructed BB-8, "You get as far away from here as you can, you hear me. I'll come back for you, it'll be alright!"

Poe ran off towards the battle as BB-8 watched his master disappear into the flames of the battle. He rolled away into the desert, he had to complete Poe's mission. Poe dropped low behind a sand dune and readied his rifle firing at several First Order stormtroopers.

A First Order stormtroopers dropped to the floor dead. Another ran over to help him clutching his head in his hands. The stormtrooper trembled raising his bloodied hand to the other's face wiping finger marks of blood across the helmet.

"Eighty-Seven..." he managed to gasp out his last words before dropping dead in FN-2187's arms.

FN-2187 stood up in shock and fear. He watched the destruction and death ongoing around him. A laser blast soared past his face making him scream in horror rapidly turning his head to watch it pierce its way into a villager. But FN-2187 ran to where his was told to be.

Villagers who were still alive were rounded up and surrounded by First Order stormtroopers. A large black command shuttle sped through the village and landed in the battle. The ramp rapidly descended along with Kylo Ren, the merciless minion of Supreme Leader Snoke.

Tekka had been captured as two stormtroopers grabbed him and shoved him into Ren's path.

Ren glared at the man behind his black mask concealing his face.

"Look how old you've become," Ren snarled.

"Something far worse has happened to you," Tekka told Ren.

"You know what I've come for," Ren snarled again but this time cutting the point.

"You know where you come from, before you called yourself Kylo Ren," Tekka told Ren.

"The map to Skywalker, we know you have it," Ren commanded, "And now you're going to give it to the First Order!"

Poe fled his cover, he had been warned about Kylo Ren, the powerful apprentice of the Supreme Leader. If he wanted to save Tekka and the villagers, he would have to kill him. He watched the man in the black robes and helmet stand over Tekka. Poe readied his blaster and listened in to their conversation.

"The First Order arose from the dark side, you did not," Tekka reminded Ren of his family.

"I'll show you the dark side," Ren snarled.

"You may try, but you will never deny the truth which is your family," Tekka warned Ren.

"You were so right," Ren snarled before using the force to raise his lightsaber into his hand and ignited it in the air. A blade shot out the top, a spitting crimson red as well as two extra blades to form the crossguard lightsaber that finished Tekka off.

Poe cried out firing at Ren, he didn't let his finger off his trigger. It didn't matter though, Ren whirled around and used the force to freeze Poe and his blaster bolts in mid-air. Poe tried to move, but he couldn't he was held in place.

Two stormtroopers yanked Poe from the hold and confiscated his blaster dragging him towards Ren knocking him to the floor. Poe and Ren held a gaze for a few seconds.

"Who talks first?" Poe joked in his misery, "Do you talk first? Do I talk first?"

Poe looked over at the blaster bolt still held in mid-air as Ren spoke to him, "The old man gave it to you."

"Just very hard to understand you with all the-" Poe told Ren as he pointed at the mask across his face.

"Search him!" Ren interrupted as the stormtroopers picked Poe up onto his feet again and patted him down looked for the map.

"Nothing sir," the soldier replied.

"Put him on-board the ship," Ren commanded as the stormtroopers shoved him onto a transport. Poe gazed back at the helpless villagers before his view was cut from sight by the tall, metallic armoured figure of Captain Phasma which walked up to Ren.

"Sir, the villagers?" she asked.

"Kill them all," Ren ordered as the stormtroopers raised their blasters at the villagers.

"Fire!" Phasma commanded as the stormtroopers took out the villagers. All of them fired on the helpless men, women and children in the way of the firing line. All of them fired but FN-2187, he couldn't do it, he lowered his blaster in horror. He felt sick, sick of all this killing. He stood watching the dead bodies of villagers lay still on the desert sand. The rest of the stormtroopers dispersed and made their way back to the transports.

Kylo Ren walked towards his shuttle noticing FN-2187 and looking at him trying to figure out what he was doing before he marched onto his shuttle.

The blaster bolt that Ren had stopped in mid-air unfroze and smashed into an antenna array in the centre of the village shocking FN-2187 as he went back to his transport.

Poe stood in a troop transport surrounded by expressionless stormtroopers, he knew BB-8 was out there, he had to get his droid back or the Resistance would die at the hands of the First Order. Maybe the New Republic would begin sending help or as usual they'll not care.


	16. QUICK UPDATE

**NOT PART OF THE STORY**

Just an update. I've lost interest in writing in the story line currently so I have no real inspiration. I hopefully will continue this story line in the future but currently I might start something new.

Sorry to anyone who's following this but I will continue it.

In the meanwhile, you can read some of my other fan fictions or my new one which should be out soon.

Thanks.


End file.
